Forgás
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Ivan hányattatott gyerekkor után jut el oda, hogy nemzetközileg elismert balett-táncos legyen. Egy fellépése után húga telefonhívására a kórházba rohan, és nem is sejti, hogy a nővére öngyilkossági-kísérlete lesz a kiindulópont, ami segít neki rátalálni a szerelemre... (elején casting, hogy ne vesszetek el)


**Casting**

Ivan Braginski, balett-táncos, aki túl sokat rohangál flitteres balett-cuccban

Yekaterina (Katyusa) Braginskaja, könyvesboltban kisegítő, jelenleg mély depresszióban

Natalia (Braginskaja) Arlovskaja, kiképző-őrmester, aki az anyja családnevét használja

Arthur Kirkland, Apuka No. 1, aki lehet, hogy a titkosszolgálatnál dolgozik, de ezt nem biztos

Francis Bonnefoy, Apuka No. 2, leginkább mesterszakács, de maradjunk a fizetett naplopónál

Alfred B. Kirkland, akinek családi állapota miatt muszáj volt megváltoztatni a nevét, de így egész cukinak hangzik, és jelen ficben az állása miatt nincs szemüvege (és az író szerint Himaruya sensei csak azért rakott rá szemüveget, hogy ne legyen annyira szexi)

Matthew B. Kirkland, sokat szenvedett orvostanhallgató. Neki van szemüvege, és méltatlanul keveset szerepel (és az író szerint Himaruya-sensei azért rakott rá szemüveget, hogy szexi legyen)

 **Mellékszereplők:**

Anya, hármuk anyukája. Szegénykét gyermeki igen kevés dologról tájékoztatják. Elég labilis természetű, mióta a férje elhagyta

Berwald Oxenstierna, a Hallgatag, cameo-mester

Felix Łukasiewicz, balett-táncos, ugyancsak cameo-mester

Tino Väinämöinen, kadét, akinek nem tudják kimondani a nevét. Cameo-mester, ezúttal úgy, hogy nincs egy bizonyos svédnek még csak a közelében sem

Borisz Dimitrov, bolgár kadét, akinek gaz tettei miatt ellátják a baját

Vladimir Lupei és Jakob Masaryk: egy román és egy szlovák kadét, csak megemlítve

Plusz három nem megnevezett szereplő, akiket én nem is akarok megnevezni, mert nem tudtam senkit betársítani hozzájuk. Tessék a helyükre azokat az embereket képzelni, akiket utáltok.

 **Előzetes figyelmeztetés:** szomorú-vidám. Mert képtelen vagyok egy stílusban alkotni.

* * *

Vannak a világon undorító személyek. Az undorító személyeknek több fajtája van, nem, kor, beállítottság és a bizonyos undort kiváltó tulajdonság szerint. Hosszasan lehetne elemezni ezeket a kategóriákat, csak felesleges, mert Ivan Braginski szemében csak kétféle volt: az, aki valamilyen módon lenézte a többi embert, és az, aki ezt ki is mutatta.

Még egy éve volt hátra a gimnáziumból, amikor azok megérkeztek az iskolába. Három srác, két éven belül ez volt a negyedik közoktatási intézmény, melynek egyenruháját magukra öltötték. Ivan nem sajnált rájuk túl sok gondolatot; amint megpillantotta őket, mélységes undor fogta el. Az aura, ami körbelengte őket, fojtogató volt. Sok emberbe belekötöttek, a pillantókés sok diák torkának feszült hátul, a kukák mögött. A tanárok inkább nem szóltak. Nem azért, mert nem zavarta őket, nem, a probléma a szüleikkel volt. Maffia-tagokba inkább nem köt bele az ember, és kedves szülők megelégelték, hogy csemetéik a ruhatárukkal együtt az iskolájukat is idényenként cserélik.

Ivant nem érintette a dolog, semmilyen szinten. A húga ugyanabba a lányiskolába járt a fővárosba, ahonnan a nővére már elballagott. Csak ő járt erre a lepratelepre, és csak azért, mert anyának nem volt rá pénze, hogy mindhármukat rendes iskolába írassa. A nővére már akkor annak az elit iskolának a tanulója volt, mikor apa… mindegy. Ivan döntött úgy, hogy a helyi középsuliban fog tanulni, így Natalia mehetett Katyusához.

Visszatérve ahhoz a három undormányhoz. Soha hozzá sem szóltak. Ilyenkor néha örült, hogy olyan nagyra nőtt. Amikor az osztályban volt, akkor már kevésbé örült ennek. A többiek kerülték, nem szóltak hozzá és félve pislogtak fel rá, mintha őt is körbelengné az undor. Ez a magasak privilégiuma lehetett, mert egy bizonyos incidens után a másik nagyon magas srácot, a Hallgatagot is kerülték. Igazság szerint vele még Ivan se szívesen került volna interakcióba, a srác az apja szigorú, érzelemmentes arcát örökölte, és nagyon ijesztő tudott lenni.

Vele próbálkozott meg a Hármas fogat. Egyszer látta, hogy a Hallgatag, aki soha nem mutatkozott be és soha nem szólították fel, ezért Ivan nem tudta a nevét, megáll. Erre Ivan felnézett, mert a Hallgatag mindig ütközésig ment, soha nem állt meg a folyosó közepén. Ott állt előtte a Hármasfogat vezetője, és magyarázni kezdett neki valamit arról, hogy „hajoljon meg az iskola ura és parancsolója előtt" vagy valami hasonló. A Hallgatag nem válaszolt. Csak meredt a srácra. Talán egy kicsit összehúzta a szemöltökét, amit akár értetlenségként is lehetett volna értelmezni. A trió fél percnél tovább nem bírta az aktív szemkontaktust. További másfél perc után a passzívat sem, és eltakarodtak.

Azért összetörték a Hallgatag padját. Míg másikat nem kapott, addig Ivan padtárasa volt. Ekkor tudta meg, hogy a neve Berwald – gondosan fel volt ragasztva mindegyik füzetére. Két hét alatt az is kiderült, hogy Berwald gyönyörűen rajzol, és ő maga készítette el a füzetei filigrán mintával díszített borítóit. Ha nagyon unta magát az órán, kiszedte a hegyezőjéből a kést, és a ceruzáit faragta vele. A grafitjain indák és levelek voltak, a színesei végén – ki használ színes ceruzát gimnázium felső tagozatában? – pedig állatok. Ivan nem mondta meg neki, hogy a kedvence a halványlila végén ücsörgő hörcsög.

Aznap, amikor a karbantartók behozták Berwald új padját, Ivan nagyon magányosnak érezte magát. Ugyan egymáshoz sem szóltak, ettől függetlenül jó volt megosztani a csöndjét valakivel. Berwald csak egy biccentéssel megköszönte a karbiknak a padcipelést, aztán összeszedte a cuccát, és visszaköltözött a saját padjába.

A hónap végén, nem sokkal a második félév kezdete előtt, Berwald családja elköltözött a városból. A tanárok is csak akkor tudták meg ezt, mikor Berwald apja, akinek a fiú a szemüvegét nem számítva szakasztott mása volt, bejött és háromszavas tőmondatokban közölte a tényt az osztályfőnökkel, egy nappal a költözés előtt. Az ofő persze sérelmezte a tényt. Közvetve, halkan, a bajsza alatt mormolta el, úgy, hogy Berwald ne hallja.

Ivan pedig szomorú volt. Végre úgy tűnt, hogy közel kerül valakihez, erre ez a valaki csak így elmegy. A holmiját pakolta össze, hogy menjen haza, mikor Berwald megállt a padja mellett. Farkasszemet néztek. Berwald törte meg, pislogott egyet, aztán levette a táskáját, kivette belőle a tolltartóját és Ivannak nyújtotta.

– A tiéd.

Ivan meglepetten bámult a fiúra, aki nem sokáig tartotta fenn a kezét. Egyszerűen letette a tolltartót, aztán a vállára lendítette a táskáját és kisétált a teremből és Ivan életéből.

Úgy is mondhatjuk, hogy a három undormány miatt Ivannak majdnem lett egy barátja.

.-.|.-.

Következő évben, valamikor március magasságában figyelt fel a szőke kis ötödikesre. Évnyitón még biztos nem volt ott, ahhoz túl hangos volt, és túl feltűnő, pedig fél fejjel alacsonyabb volt az átlagnál. Elölről hiányzott az egyik foga, és nem tudta rendesen mondani az R betűt, de a vidámsága ragadós volt. Hamarosan nem csak az iskolában, de annak a környékén is ismert lett a „pörög, mint Alfred" kifejezés. Alfrednek volt egy ikertestvére is, Matt, a szürke kisegér. Árnyékként követte bátyját, ijedt szemekkel pislogott fel mindenkire, aki hozzászólt.

Az ilyen szürke egérkéknek már a látványa csábítja az undorító embereket, hívja őket, mint éjjeli lepkéket a fény.

Mindenki tudta, hogy Mattbe belekötött az a három. Alfred elég hangosan elküldte őket a fenébe. Felfújta magát, mint egy kiskakas, hogy nagyobbnak tűnjön. Azok hárman aggódva néztek körbe. Határt ők is ismertek – lehet, hogy az egész iskola tartott tőlük, de csak külön-külön. A folyosó közepén még soha nem álltak neki kötözködni.

Emiatt a tény miatt indult Ivan ötödik óra után a kukák felé. Tudta, hogy az ötödikeseknek csak öt órája van, és azt is, hogy a hármasfogat utálja, ha hülyét csinálnak belőlük. Volt róla néhány színes ceruzája emlékbe.

És féltette a kisfiút. Ő nem volt egy Berwald, hogy a puszta pillantásával elkergesse azt a hármat. Ivan viszont kicsit hasonlított rá. Csak egy nagyon kicsit.

Igaza lett. Azok hárman már ott állták körbe Alfredet. A kisfiú kemény tekintettel bámult rájuk vissza, kék szeme a könnyektől fénylett, és rémült volt, de egész testtartásáról sütött a kőkemény elhatározás, hogy kitart a végsőkig. Újra és újra félrerebbent a tekintete, az egyik falból kiálló vasrúd felé, amire a srácok a pulcsijánál fogva fellógatták Mattet. A kisfiú sírt, mint a záporeső, a bátyja nevét ismételgette.

Ivan hozzá ment oda elsőnek. A három srácnak ez magasan volt, a kisfiú meg úgy érezhette magát, mintha az Empire State Building tetejére tűzték volna ki. Ivan azonban jó másfél fejjel magasabb volt az undormányoknál. Neki még le is kellett hajolnia ahhoz, hogy biztonsággal a pillekönnyű fiúcska köré fonhassa a karjait és leemelje a rúdról. Szegény gyerek valószínűleg sokkot kapott.

Letette a földre, és megfordította. Felhúzta a pulcsiját, hogy lássa, összekarmolta-e a cső. Igen, amikor azok a barmok feltűzték a rúdra, a pólón keresztül felsebezték a fiúcska hófehér bőrét.

Ivan kicsit megingott abban a félig guggoló, félig hajoló állásában. Kiegyenesedett és megfordult. Egyes számú undormány állt előtte, elképedten bámulva őt. A kezében egy régi szék vasmerevítője volt, azzal vágta vállon. Ivan érezte az ütés helyét és valószínűleg szépen be fog lilulni, de nem érdekelte.

– Nem szép dolog bántani a kisebbet. – Aztán elmosolyodott úgy, ahogy egyszer régen az apjától látta, mikor egy kocsmatöltelék belekötött: – _Da?_

Kicsavarta a kezéből a vasrudat, aztán megragadta a grabancánál és belehajította az egyik szemeteskonténerbe. A haverjai nem próbáltak elfutni. Az egyik a pillangókéssel állt neki bohóckodni, a másik ököllel ment neki. Követték a főnöküket.

A vállára lendítette Matt eldobott táskáját, a karjaiba kapta a nyárfalevélként reszkető, holtsápadt kisfiút, a másik kezét pedig Alfred felé nyújtotta. A kék szemű fiú remegő ajkakkal botladozott oda hozzá, fogta meg a kezét. A harmadik botlása után Ivan őt is felkapta. Ketten együtt már kicsit nehezek voltak, de ő magas és erős volt, ez a két gyerek meg kicsi és rémült. Matt a vállába fúrta a fejét és sírt, Alfred az öccse kezét szorongatta, és dadogva adott választ, mikor a lakhelyükről kérdezte. Nála utólag ütött be a sokk, nem tudta megmondani a címet, csak mindig mondta, hogy mikor kell fordulni.

Vagy egy órát sétált. A karjai már majd' leszakadtak, és már jó ideje a kertváros csinos és határozottan egyre drágábbnak tűnő házai között sétált. A lassan megnyugodó Matt mondta meg neki, hogy melyik háznál álljon meg. Akkorra Alfred már teljesen kiborult, úgy nézett ki, mint Matt a támadás alatt. Kétségbeesetten markolta Ivan vállán a ruhát.

Egyiküket sem volt szíve letenni. A cipőjével kopogott a bejárati ajtón.

Kisvártatva egy bozontos szemöldökű, erősen morcos férfi nyitott ajtót, arckifejezése alapján mintha ki akarta volna osztani. Nem jutott el odáig, Alfred Ivan kezéből vetődött az apjáéba, és Mattre is újra rátört a zokogás.

– Francis! – kiáltott hátra a válla felett a férfi rémülten, és megpróbálta kézben tartani az üvöltő kölyköket.

– Megint nem találtad el, hogy melyik melyik, vagy mi ez az üvöltés? – jött ki egy másik, szőke férfi a konyhából, kötényén lisztfoltokkal. Meglátta négyesük kompozícióját az ajtóban, elejtette a habverőt, és repült hozzájuk.

Ivan csak álldogált az ajtóban, amíg a két kis tökmag megnyugodott. Alfred álomba sírta magát, Matt csak kapaszkodott Francisba, nagy, kerek, lila szemeiben üresség.

– Mi történt? – nézett fel az ajtót nyitó férfi.

Ivan sejtette, hogy ezt a kérdést fogják nekiszegezni. Ezen gondolkodott egész úton, meg amíg az ajtóban toporgott. Minél nagyobb tömörségre törekedve összefoglalta a történteket.

– … és Matt hátát megkarmolta a vascső – fejezte be a rövid beszámolót. – Rozsdás volt, én elvinném tetanuszért. Meg átíratnám őket egy másik iskolába, az itteni suli egy lepratelep.

Bozontos szemöldök a szőkére pillantott. Nagyon szigorúan. Francis összeszorított szájjal odavágott:

– Ne nézz már így, Arthur, a tanulmányi átlaguk alapján nem ezt gondoltam, rendben?!

– A tanulmányi átlag egy dolog, de három maffiózó jár sokadszorra a tizedikbe, nem túl nagy a biztonság – avatta be őket Ivan.

A sarokban az antik állóóra kongani kezdett. Ivan összerezzent a hangjára, arra kapta a fejét, és szembesült vele, hogy négy óra van. Ő meg négyre ígérkezett haza. Az anyja halálra fogja aggódni magát.

Kimentette magát, mosolyogva biztosította a párt – mert ehhez már kétsége sem fért, ők egy pár –, hogy semmit nem vár azért, mert hazahozta a fiaikat, nagyon örült, hogy segíthetett. Arthur és Francis azonban mindenképpen meg akarta hálálni a dolgot, így egy üveg drága és régi francia bor, illetve hasonlóan drága és minőségi skót whiskyvel a táskájában indult volna haza, míg Francis ártatlannak hangzó kérdésére meg nem mondta, hogy a város másik felén lakik. Onnantól kezdve ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy hazavigyék. Ivan végül engedett. Valószínűleg azért, mert Alfred felébredt, és egy halk köszönömöt suttogva megölelte.

Látta, hogy néz Arthur, mikor leparkolt az Audival a panelsor rosszabbik végén. Látta, hogy legszívesebben a tenyerén hordozná, amiért megmentette a fiait. Központi zár volt, míg Arthur fel nem oldotta, nem tudott kiszállni az autóból. És még volt pár kérdése, Ivan teljes nevétől kezdve a Hármasfogat nevéig. Komoran biccentett a kért információk megszerzése után és sötéten felnevetett, mikor Ivan közölte, hogy a három srác nem szorul túl nagy fenyítésre, mert személyesen állította őket a kukába.

Még egyszer megköszönte, hogy hazahozta Alfredet és Mattet, aztán hagyta hazamenni. Anyja természetesen kezét tördelve sétált fel-alá a nappaliban, valószínűleg azon őrlődve, hogy mennyi időnek kell eltelnie ahhoz, hogy a rendőrség komolyan vegye az eltűnési bejelentést. Két könnycsepp futott le az arcán, és repült a fiához.

Valami olyasmit motyogott kifogásnak, hogy benn maradt egy délutáni foglalkozáson. Anyjának nem kell tudni erről.

A szobájában lehajította a táskáját, bekapcsolta a régi, de remekül működő hangfalat és nekiállt átöltözni. A nővérei mehettek elit iskolába, de anyja neki is engedte, hogy valamilyen művészetet tanuljon. Azt mondta, hogy a művészet teszi az embert emberré, kötelessége mindenkinek gyakorolni valamilyen formában. Akkor is, ha csak olvasnak, de valamilyen módon hódoljanak a művészetnek.

Katyusa kézimunkázott, Natalia ékszereket készített, Ivan pedig versenyszerűen balettozott. Nem azért volt erős, mert erős akart lenni. Nem azért csinálta a fekvőtámaszokat és nem azért dolgozott, hogy a lányok a kisportolt teste után forduljanak. Azért csinálta, mert imádta, hogy megfeledkezhet a világról legalább addig, amíg a szobájában, az ő saját gyakorlótermében hajol és forog a zenére. Nehéz volt ugyan innen bejárni a balettintézetbe, és odabenn nem értették, hogy miért nem abba az iskolába jár, miért utazik be heti ötször órára, ha egyszer ott lehetne. Inkább nem kötötte az orrukra a családja anyagi helyzetét. Sok volt arra a krőzus gyerek, és sejtették ugyan, hogy nem állnak a legjobban anyagilag, mert Ivannak ritkán voltak új holmijai, de legalább nem kötözködtek vele.

Felhúzta a balettcipőt, feltekerte a szőnyeget, váltott a Hattyúk tavára, és a világ elcsendesült, míg forgott.

.-.|.-.

Jövő héten a várost meglátogatta a kommandó és letartóztatta a maffia-családokat. A három undormány nem jött többet iskolába. Mindenki megkönnyebbült.

Ivan csendesen végigszenvedte az évet. Remélte, hogy legalább ezután lesz társasága, lesz valaki, akit meglátogathat, akihez beszélhet, akkor is, ha ez a valaki történetesen mintegy hét évvel fiatalabb nála.

De sem Alfred, sem Matthew nem jött többé.

Az egyetlen, ami maradt, a forgás volt. A tánc adta repülés. Keményen dolgozott, mindent megtett, miután betöltötte a tizennyolcat, iskola után dolgozni kezdett, a nyarat is végiggürcölte, de meglett az eredménye: augusztus elején remegő kézzel tépte fel a levelet, és akadozó hangon olvasta fel meghatott anyjának, és büszke testvéreinek a határozatot, miszerint felvételt nyert a táncművészeti balett-szakára.

Akkor boldog volt. Megfeledkezett a középiskolában megszenvedett elszigeteltségről, a bejárás miatti falról, a családján kívüli személyes kapcsolatok hiányáról.

.-.|.-.

 _Kilenc évvel később. Másik város, másik élet._

Fülig érő mosollyal jött le a színpadról. Háromszor tapsolták vissza őket, a közönség megőrült az új darabért. Ivan mosolyogva rázott kezet mindenkivel, kölcsönösen megköszönték egymásnak a kemény munkát. Már szóba került, hol fogják megünnepelni a sikert, mikor az egyik statiszta megjegyezte, hogy amúgy Ivan telefonja úgy tíz perce folyamatosan csörög az öltözőjében.

Nem értette, de kért egy fél percet. A többiek elkísérték az öltözőig, vidáman beszélgettek, amíg ő füléhez emelte a még mindig-már megint csörgő telefont, és belehallózott. A többiek látták, hogyan futott ki az arcából a vér, mialatt Natalia pergő nyelvvel, az idegesség miatt oroszul elmesélte neki, mi történt. Mire a húga letette a telefont, a boldogsága szertefoszlott. Fakó hangon elnézést kért a többiektől, a balettcipőt bőrre cserélte, és csak a kabátját kapta magára, már rohant is az autójához.

Átvágott a gratuláló embereken – mégis csak premier előadás, ő pedig ismert és elismert balettművész – bevágódott az autóba és végigsöpört az utakon. Aztán rohant ide. A recepciós bámult rá egy kicsit, a flitterekre meredt, meg a testére simuló nadrágra. Harmadszorra kérdezte, _Hol van Yekaterina Braignsk_ _aj_ _a?!_ , mire a nő válaszolt, ő pedig futott, és a kórterem előtt összeborultak Nataliával. Natalia, mindig erős Natalia a könnyeit nyelte és a keze hátuljával törölgette az arcát. Aztán bekísérte a négyágyas kórterembe, megmutatta neki Katyusát.

Nővére kontya hiányzott, rövid tincsei kócosan terültek szét a párnán. Az arca sápadt volt, beesett, az utóbbi időben sokat fogyott, és a csuklóin szinte világított a vastag fehér kötés, ami megakadályozta, hogy még több folyjon el drága nővére véréből.

– Nem tudom, miért – rázta a fejét Natalia. – Átugrottam hozzá, és… Én…

Ivan átölelte. Tartotta, amíg zokogott. Utána megígérte, hogy nem mondja el senkinek, hogy a szigorú Braginskaja kiképzőtiszt sírt.

– Anyának szóltál? – kérdezte.

– Még nem – rázta a fejét. – Én nem tudom szépen mondani.

Ivan bólintott. Előkotorta a maga telefonját, és megpróbálta szépen elmesélni az anyjuknak, hogy Katyusa kórházban van. És jól van, nem lesz semmi baja, itt vannak mind a ketten, vigyáznak rá. Nem, semmi komoly. Tényleg. Igen, Katyusa hazamegy hozzá, amíg felépül. Igen, szerintük is aljas volt a bolgár pasijától, hogy szakított vele és kirakta Katyusát a közösen bérelt lakásból. Nem tudja, mikor engedik ki a kórházból.

Miután letette a telefont, elgondolkodott, hogy mégis mennyi mindent nem mesélnek el az anyjuknak csak azért, hogy ne okozzanak neki fájdalmat. Most kihagyta azt, hogy Katyusa önnön tettei miatt van itt, korábban nem mondta el, hogy a kínai táncos, akivel csaknem két évig együtt volt, nem is nő, és volt egy halovány sejtése arról, hogy azt sem tudja, miből keresi a kenyerét Natalia. Meg hogy a húga dohányzik.

– Legszívesebben kiherélném azt a Boriszt – suttogta dühösen Natalia.

Ivan remélte, hogy nem gondolja szó szerint. Igaz ugyan, hogy a húga most nem katonai felszerelésben volt, ettől függetlenül nem esett nehezére odaképzelni a rendszerint a combjára szíjazott kést, vagy az övén hordott stukkert. Biztos volt benne, hogy a kettőből valamelyik ott van a kék rakott szoknya alatt. És mivel Borisz katonai iskolában tanult, mégpedig azon a nagy méretű támaszponton, ahol Natalia dolgozott, talán még lehetősége is van találkozni vele.

Meg Ivannak is.

Soha nem látta még ezt a Boriszpofát, lehet, hogy meg kéne néznie magának. Valószínűleg egy kigyúrt katonaállat, de már csak a férfiúi büszkeségének megőrzése végett beszélnie kellene vele. Meg ha ott van, akkor talán a húga nem tapossa ki szó szerint a fickó belét.

– Natalia – nézett a húgára. – Nincs kedved megverni Boriszt?

Húga arcán felragyogott az öröm.

.-.|.-.

Boriszpofa nem volt egy kigyúrt állat. Átlagos magasságú, átlagos felépítésű figura volt, legalábbis katonához képest. Elveszett a többiek sűrűjében. Natalia – immár kiképzői egyenruhában – szigorú léptekkel végigvonult az ebédlő sorai között. Ivan mögötte lépdelt. Hogy elrejtse táncosi mivoltát, a régi, bevált módszerhez folyamodott: kissé mackósan dülöngélt jobbra-balra. Egyszerű farmer volt rajta, hosszú kabáttal, a kadétok utána is fordultak.

Igyekezett fapofával bámulni előre. Miután az nem működött, váltott az alapfejére, ami kicsit mosolygós volt. Natalia szerint ijesztően idióta. Miután ez eszébe jutott, igyekezett mégis inkább fapofát produkálni.

Natalia hirtelen állt meg, Ivan majdnem nekiment, aztán összerezzent, mikor a húga rádörrent Boriszpofára:

– Dimitrov! Az irodába! Futólépés!

Boriszpofa lenyomott rugókét pattant fel és rohant az irodához. Natalia és a már kissé megszeppent Ivan az előbbi nyugodt tempóban követték. A kadét vigyázzban várta őket, kinyitotta nekik az ajtót és utolsóként ő is belépett a helyiségbe.

– Arlovskaja őrmester – tisztelgett, ahogy Natalia szigorú arccal felé fordult.

Ó, tényleg. A húga, apja iránti megvetése jeléül, az anyja családnevét kezdte használni, amint nagykorú lett. Az anyja erről se tud.

– Pihenj, Dimitrov.

Natalia hangja csikorgott, mint a rozsdás fék, hideg volt, mint az orosz tél, és ijesztő, mint egy réges-régen elfeledett, hallgatag srác mérgesen.

– Tudja, miért van itt, Dimitrov? – kérdezte vészjóslóan.

– Nem, asszonyom.

– Emlékszik arra a szőke hölgyre, bizonyos Yekaterina Braginskajára, aki olyan sokszor járt itt a társaságomban? – mosolyodott el a húga.

– I-igen, asszonyom.

A srác idegesen Ivanra pillantott. Ivan nem tudta eldönteni, hogy melyiküktől fél jobban.

– Ez az úr itt mögöttem – bökött rá Natalia – Ivan Braginski. Azzal a nyilvánvaló indokkal érkezett ide, mint én, nevezett, hogy kedves nővérünket ért sérelmet magán, Dimitrov, számon kérjük. Világos?

– Igen, asszonyom – cincogta a kadét.

Még mielőtt a tettek mezejére léphettek volna, szélvészként rontott be az irodába valaki. Ivan nem ismerte a rangjelzéseket, de azt biztosan tudta, hogy egy: a fickón nem gyalogos egyenruha van, kettő: pimaszul fiatal ahhoz, hogy tiszt legyen.

– Kirkland tizedes – biccentett neki Natalia. – Volna szíves elhagyni a helyiséget? Éppen fenyítek.

– Igen? – vigyorgott a férfi, tengerkék szeme vidáman csillogott. – És melyiküket, ha szabad kérdeznem?

Ivan nem értette. Borisz horkantásnak álcázta a feltörő kuncogását, Natalia arca tovább fagyott.

– Emiatt a patkány miatt kórházban van a nővérem, Kirkland – sziszegte. – Nem érdekel a véleménye.

A szőke egyik szépen ívelt szemöldöke felszökött. Aztán megfordult és lendületből akkorát behúzott Dimitrovnak, hogy a kadét hörögve összeesett. Akkor visszafordult Nataliához.

– Mégsem hagyhatom, hogy egy nő ilyen alantas munkák elvégzésére kényszerüljön – mosolygott rá. – Ha megkéri az urat, hogy legyen szíves megfogni a kadétot, akkor szívesen kisegítem.

– Ki mondta, hogy méltóságomon alulinak tartom a kadétverést? – horkant fel Natalia, aztán intett Ivannak.

Hát igen, módszeresen kékre-zöldre verték a fickót. Ahogy elnézte a fickót, Ivanban támadt egy halvány kétség, miszerint ő most ugyanolyan undorító, mint néhány ember, akit régen mélyen lenézett. Az egész nem tartott tovább tíz percnél.

– Jól sejtem, hogy gőze nincs róla, hol alszik ez a patkány, nem igaz, Kirkland?

– Eltalálta, őrmester – nevetett hangosan a srác.

– Remek – biccentett Natalia, odament az ajtóhoz, feltépett, és kinézett az ebédlőbe. Kisvártatva újfent elővette rikkancs-hangját: – Lupei, Masaryk, hozzám!

Két srác jelent meg az ajtóban. Meghökkenten bámultak a földön nyöszörgő Dimitrovra.

– Tüntessék el – rendelkezett Natalia.

Azok ketten megszeppenten teljesítették a parancsot. Közben Natalia csipogója pittyegni kezdett.

– Franc. Ivan, jelenésem van a felettesemnél, nem tudlak kikísérni. Kirkland, volna szíves?

– Igenis – vigyorgott újfent a tiszt.

Ivan búcsúzóul mélyen Natalia szemébe nézett, aztán a húga eltűnt. Akkor visszafordult a kékszeműhöz, és egyre jobban bökte a sejtelem, hogy ő ezt a kölyköt ismeri valahonnan. Olyan volt, mint a szálka a körme alatt, sehogy sem hagyta nyugodni.

Alig léptek ki az ebédlőből a barom nagy udvarra, amin idefele is fél órát tartott átsétálni, a tizedes máris beszélni kezdett.

– Szóval, mit is csinált az a pofa? Nem mintha egyébként bajom lenne bunkók laposra verésével, csak na, szeretném tudni, ha nem gond. Arlovskaja azt mondta, kórházban van miatta a nővére, talán meglőtte?

– Elhagyta – válaszolta Ivan kissé megütközve.

– Áh. Komolyan szerelmi csalódás miatt vertem meg valakit?

– A nővérem segített neki lakást találni, fizette a lakbér nagy részét, nem mondott semmit, ha sokáig kimaradt és konkrétan ő tartotta el azt a patkányt az elmúlt egy hónapban. Aztán Dimitrov ráunt a nővéremre, kidobta, a lakást meg a többit pedig megtartotta.

– Oké, ez tényleg durva. És a nővére hogy került a kórházba?

Ivan erre nem válaszolt, csak sötéten félrenézett. Beszélni sem akart róla. Úgy tűnik, annyi tapintat már szorult a fickóba, hogy ezután ne kérdezzen többet.

– Azt mondta, a nővére miatt van itt. Arlovskaja ugyanezt mondta. Akkor maga az őrmester tesója, ugye? Vaslogikám erre enged következtetni.

– A bátyja vagyok.

– Az tök király! Mindig akartam, hogy legyen bátyám, de csak ikeröcsém van. Tiszta szívás. Maga is katona?

Ikeröcs. Ez még jobban piszkálta Ivan agyát. Valahol beleillett a képbe, de az istennek nem akart beugrani neki. Talán emiatt válaszolt olyan furcsán-kényszeredetten:

– Nem, dehogy, táncművész vagyok.

A tizedes kistányér méretű kerek szemekkel fordult felé.

– Maga komolyan táncol?

– Igen…?

– Ilyen testalkattal azt hittem, hogy minimum kommandós… És mit táncol? Salsa, vagy valami néptánc?

Ivan egyre inkább kezdte tolakodónak érezni a tizedest.

– Balettozom.

Kirkland erre harsányan felröhögött. És gyöngyöző kacagását hallva hirtelen beugrott.

– Alfred!

A tizedes vigyorogva felé fordult:

– Tessék!

– Te… maga… Maga Alfred, ugye?

– Persze, Alfred vagyok, és? Várjunk, bemutatkoztam?

A srác elgondolkodott, de továbbra is vigyorgott.

– Nem, de… de egyszer már találkoztunk.

– Kizárt, nem felejtettem volna el, ha találkozom egy balerinával – kacarászott.

– A balerina a női balett-táncos. És jó régen volt. Meg nem emlékszem rá, hogy mondtam, hogy táncolok. Mindegy. Hogy van az öcséd?

– Hm? Ja, Mattie? Gondolom, kórházban van.

Vállat vont. Ivan meg kerek szemekkel bámult rá. Alfrednek leesett és magyarázkodni kezdett:

– Ja, nem, nincs semmi baja, csak orvostanhallgató, folyton ott lebzsel… Egészségügyibe járt, és ápolóival végzett, szóval már dolgozhat, azt' felvette mellé még az orvosit is, így állítólag a vizsgái egy részét letudhatja. Meg piszok okos és fogadtunk, hogy nem kell neki tíz év az orvosira. Azt mondta, előbb lesz doki, mint én őrmester. Amihez fel kell kötnie a gatyáját, mert én vagyok a legjobb pilóta az országban, ha nem a világon!

Büszkén kihúzta magát, úgy feszített az egyenruhájában, mint kakas a szemétdombon. Ivan mosolygott. Nem volt nehéz felfedeznie a régi, nagy hangú kisfiút a tisztben. Mire odaértek a kapuhoz, Ivan már tudta Alfred helyzetét a hadseregen belül, hogy mi a kedvenc levese, hanyadik helyen végzett tizedikben a házi távolbaköpő versenyen, illetve érthetetlen okokból a bankszámlaszámát és a PIN-kódját. Függetlenül attól, hogy Alfred nem védte le a telefonját, és…

– … és lehet, hogy le kéne, mert a többiek mindig lenyúlják, és megváltoztatják a neveket a névjegyzékemben, nézd csak!

Azzal már a kezébe is nyomta a hiper-szuper telefont és elkezdte pörgetni lefelé a névjegyeket, amik között volt „Nyilvánvaló Kapitány", „A csávó, aki lehányt Türkmenisztánban", „Neki minek van meg a száma", „Őt én is megbasznám", „8===D" és hasonló szépségek. Végül Ivan száma is bekerült a listába „Balett-táncos, nem balerina" néven. Éledezett benne egy halovány sejtés, hogy nem is a barátai nevezték át ezeket az embereket, Alfred egészen egyszerűen így menti el őket. „Faszfej, de Tábornok, nem hívhatod így" után ez az érzés csak erősödött.

Az egészben az volt a legérdekesebb, hogy Alfred úgy beszélt hozzá, mintha már ezer éve ismerné. Vagy háromszor hátba vágta. Folyton nevetett, és nem zavarta, hogy Ivan csak pár szavas válaszokat tudott kinyögni az esetleges kérdésekre.

– És téged milyen gyakran engednek ki innen? – hadarta el a kérdését Alfred egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetében.

– Otthon alszom. Mert?

– Natalia csak kéthetente jár haza – magyarázta.

– Ja, hát az beosztástól is függ… Ő kiképzőtiszt, neki itt kell lennie a kopaszokkal. Én pilóta vagyok, bejövök reggel, oszt' békesség. Időnként kivezényelnek valahova, akkor ott vagyok szolgálatban, de amikor itthon vagyok, akkor azt csinálok, amit akarok. Elméletileg itt is lakhatnék, de a faterom főztjéhez képest a tábori kaja moslék. Ja igen, faterom mesterszakács. Inkább naplopó, legalábbis ap… öhm, mások naplopóként szoktak hivatkozni rá.

– Apád? – pillantott rá Ivan.

Alfred beszélgetésük kezdete óta először vakarta a tarkóját. És nézett félre, és tört ki belőle a tiszti fegyelem.

– Vejnemojnen, vagy hogy a rossebbe hívnak, takarodj le arról a korlátról!

– Väinämöinen, de egyre jobb a kiejtésed, uram! – kiáltotta vissza röhögve a szőke srác és letakarodott a korlátról. Aztán meghúzott egy gyanúsan vodkásüvegnek látszó tárgyat, amit a haverja passzolt neki.

Ivan még soha nem hallott ilyesfajta beszédet egy tiszttel szemben – lehet, hogy azért, mert minden műveltsége e tekintetben a háborús filmekre és Nataliára terjedt ki – és ennek megfelelően végtelenül szórakoztatónak találta. Ezt is, meg azt is, ahogy Alfred a következő másfél percben a tekintélytisztelet teljes hiányáról panaszkodott.

Alfred már kezdett kijönni a durci-állapotból, mikor Ivan újra felvette a korábbi tárgyat:

– Véleményem szerint nincs semmi abban, ha valakinek két apja van. Meg találkoztam mindkét apáddal, kedves embereknek tűntek.

Talán ha nem veszi figyelembe, milyen sötét kacagást produkált Arthur, miután elmesélte, mit művelt a fiai zaklatóival…

– Mivan? – bámult rá Alfred. – Ismered mindkét apám, engem, meg az öcsém, és nem tudom, kii vagy? Mi is a teljes neved?

– Ivan Braginski. – Már tényleg nem bírta mosolygás nélkül. A srác annyira túlzó volt minden tekintetben, muszáj volt nevetnie.

Alfred álla leesett. Aztán a végtelen rajongás állapotába esett.

– Nem mondod! Nem mondooood! Múltkor voltam a családdal színházban, a te neveddel volt teleplakátolva az egész! Tényleg abban a flitteres zöld izében vagy? Tollas álarccal meg minden?

Ivan az oldalát fogta nevettében.

– Jelmeznek hívják, Alfred…

– Tudom, hogy jelmez, de tök röhejesen nézett ki! Tényleg abban táncolsz?

– Igen.

– Ne már! – és Alfred röhögött, de úgy, hogy a könnye is kicsordult. – Nem gondolod, hogy ez férfiasságod kicsúfolása, pajtás?

– Kellett már egy szál boxerben is táncolnom úgy, hogy előtte nyakon öntöttek egy vödör csillámporral. Ez a jelmez teljesen vállalható, nem túl meleg, nem túl hideg és még kényelmes is.

– Ezt valahogy nem tudom elképzelni.

Azért kacarászott tovább, Ivan pedig elgondolkodott, hogy mihez tudná hasonlítani. Felrémlettek benne bizonyos büntetések, amikről a húga mesélt, na meg a Forest Gump című film rákétel-sorolós jelenete, és megkérdezte:

– Kellett már hülyeséget csinálnod a támaszponton?

– Egyszer meg kellett töltenem vízzel egy lyukas kádat – borzadt el Alfred.

– De megcsináltad, nem?

– De.

– Mi lett volna, ha nem teszed?

– Kirúgnak a francba ember, mégis mi lenne… ohh. Úgy érted, ha nem táncolsz csillámporral leöntve, akkor kirúgnak?

– Azért ennyire nem durva a helyzet. Meg mint mondtam, csak egyszer volt ilyen, utána odamentem a jelmeztervezőhöz és közöltem vele, hogy találjon ki valamit, mert az egy dolog, hogy odafagytam a színpadra, az egy másik, hogy utána egy hétig minden, mindenki és mindenhol csupa csillámpor volt a környezetemben.

Felrémlett előtte, ahogy Katyusa kiszed a szájából néhány csillámszemcsét, mikor otthon spagettit ettek, Natalia, ahogy az orra alá dugja a fegyverét, hogy csillámporos és nem tudja leszedni, vagy az exe, amint a nyakába csimpaszkodik, nevet és csillámporos.

Elhessegette az emlékeket.

A külső kapunál már várta őket – inkább Alfredet – egy régi ismerős, egy vastag szemöldökű férfi.

– Jé, szia, apa!

– Ez úgy hangzott, mintha nem én hurcolnálak minden nap – morogta a férfi, és kissé tartózkodóan fogadta fia ölelését.

– Ne légy már morc, inkább nézd, kivel találkoztam!

Azzal Alfred kihúzta magát, mintha minimum Nobel-díjat érdemelne azért, hogy elkísérte Ivant a kijáratig. Az apja csak a szemét forgatta.

– Látom, ügyes vagy és… – ahogy a pillantásuk találkozott, Ivan látta, hogy Arthur megismeri. – Ivan Braginski.

– Örülök, hogy újra találkozunk.

Kezet fogtak.

– Jól látom, hogy nőtt? – kérdezte Arthur kissé kétségbeesetten.

Lehet, hogy Ivan is kétségbeesett lenne, ha a fia, aki még ötödikben fél fejjel az átlag alatt volt, felnőttként egy fejjel fölé magasodna.

– Tizenhét éves korom óta ilyen magas vagyok.

– Áh. Akkor csak az évek, meg a rossz memóriám.

– Mirűű, tata, arra is emlékszel, hogy hány sárga csík volt a zoknimon november hetedikén – morgott Alfred és közben a kocsi mellett toporgott. – Menjünk már, kajás vagyok!

– Egyszínű kék zokni volt rajtad. Nem mellesleg, fiatalúr, türelem a hosszú élet titka – fordult hozzá Arthur, majd Ivanra pillantott. És köhécselt párat. Aztán kotorászni kezdett a tweedzakója belső zsebében. – Zavarná, ha… khm… szóval. Kezdem elölről. Jövő héten megyünk az előadására, a… ööö… párom kedvéért volna szíves…

– Spec' tudja, hogy buzi vagy, de mindegy – szólt közbe Alfred, mire Arthurt elfutotta a pulykaméreg:

– Befejeznéd, kérlek?!

Ivan csak csendesen mosolygott, próbált nem röhögni azon, amit azok ketten egymás fejének vágtak, majd lelkesen beleegyezett, hogy aláírja a saját előadásának ismertetőjét. A jegyeket csak azért nem, mert azok érvénytelenek, ha összefirkálják őket. Közben Alfred végig magyarázott valamit. Arthur elunta, és odadobta neki a kulcsot, mire a fiatal tiszt bevágódott a kocsiba és benyomta a rádiót. Az autó konkrétan remegett a basszus dübörgésétől.

– Honnét kísérte? – nézett fel rá Arthur.

– Az ebédlőtől.

Erre a férfi egészen meghökkent:

– És ez alatta táv alatt azt is elmesélte, hogy kivel élek?

– Arra nem tért ki, arra én emlékeztem – mosolygott szégyenlősen.

Arthur szemében felvillant valami.

– Áh.

– Hogy viselték?

A férfi visszanézett a fiára. Közben gyors, ideges mozdulattal a füle mögé simította egy hosszabb tincsét, így Alfred látta, hogy a halántékánál már erősen őszül. Ott rövidebbre vágta a haját, felül viszont, ahol még olyan szőke volt, mint régen, hosszabbra hagyta, ami így takarta az ősz részeket. Füle mögé simított hajjal Ivan szeme láttára öregedett tíz évet.

– Túltették maguk rajta. Mármint… úgy látjuk Francisszel, hogy túltették maguk rajta. Matthew utána egy hétig nem sokat beszélt, és bárki bármilyen fémtárgyat vitt a közelébe, sírógörcsöt kapott, Alfred meg egy évig nem volt hajlandó egyedül menni… hát, úgy akárhova. Nem voltak hajlandók az iskola közelébe menni, így átírattuk őket máshova, kilencedikre viszont kitalálták, hogy külön helyre mennek. Alfred minden áron pilóta akart lenni, Matthew meg… neki korábban nem sok dolga volt a kórházakkal, de elvittük a tetanusz miatt, ugye, és ő onnantól kezdve Doktor Mattie akart lenni – felmosolygott Ivanra. – Elnézést, néha hajlamos vagyok annyit beszélni, mint a fiam, meg a párom.

– Ugyan – Ivan is mosolygott. – Maguknál legalább van élet, az én családomban mindenki csendes típus… elég kellemetlen, amikor négyen ülünk a karácsonyi vacsora körül és csak a köhécselés hallatszik.

Arthur nevetett. Aztán sóhajtott, mert drága fiacskája rátenyerelt a dudára.

– Néha elgondolkodom rajta, hogy miért én hurcolom nagyságos úr hátsóját. Gondolta volna, hogy ez az istencsapása, aki kisgéppel műrepülő-világbajnok, és most vadászgépekkel parádézik, egy rohadt biciklit nem tud egyenesben tartani?

Azzal fejét csóválva megindult az autó felé, de az ajtóból visszafordult.

– Elvigyem?

– Nem köszönöm, autóval vagyok én is.

Ivan a saját, középkategóriás Volkswagenjére bökött. Ezüst színű, visszafogott formájú, az az autó, ami eltűnik a tömegben. Arthur meg még mindig Audival, csak már magasabb számjegy volt az A mögött. Elköszönésképp biccentettek egymásnak, aztán mindketten kocsiba ültek. Ivan még látta, ahogy apa és fia valószínűleg emelt hangon beszélgetni, netalántán vitatkozni kezd valamiről, aztán elhajtottak jobbra. Ivan egyetlen társasága az autórádió volt és ő balra ment.

.-.|.-.

Vannak előadások, amik váltott társulattal mennek, minden nap, hogy ne nagyon fárasszák a színészeket/táncosokat. A másik lehetőség a kétnaponta előadás. Ivanék ezen darabja mocsok fárasztó volt és mocsok hosszú. Kétszer másfél óra, így ebből csak háromnaponta volt előadás, Istennek legyen hála. A végén általában csak álltak, remegő lábakkal és imádkoztak, hogy hagyják abba a nézők a tapsolást, tudják, hogy remek előadás volt, de mindjárt összeesnek, és az egyetlen, amire vágynak, egy szék, meg egy izomlazító gél.

Két hete túl voltak a premieren. Megjelent az összes kritika, az egyik fele áradozott, a másik fele túl kitekintőnek nevezte a darabot. Rendszerint a koreográfiát szidták, az előadásmódot nem. Egyedül az egyik fontosabb női mellékszereplőre tértek ki, hogy sokat botladozik. Ivan látta, hogyan néz az igazgató a nőre, és mind látták, hogyan fojtja el a balerina a zokogást. Mind tudták, hogy ez volt az egyetlen esélye a felemelkedésre, és most mehet vissza háttértáncosnak.

Ivanra nem volt panasz. Egyetlen és notórius szidalmazója említette meg egy fél mondatban, miszerint „Braginskinek még mindig túl kicsit a színpad ahhoz, hogy elférjen rajta. Csodálom, hogy nem próbálkozik inkább a favágással.", de mivel mindenki más rendben találta a játékát és mégis csak nemzetközi hírű táncművész, az igazgató csak újra kezet fogott vele, és megkérdezte, nem akar-e a következő idényben is náluk fellépni. Ivan kilátásba helyezett egy fizetésemelést. Az igazgató azt mondta, meggondolja. Ivan megírta az anyjának sms-ben, hogy fizetésemelést kapott.

Ezen tények tükrében nem értette, miért olyan ideges. Ott állt a függöny mögött, az előadás már ment, neki csak a harmadik tánctól van szerepe, akkor jelenik meg a karaktere a színen. Mikor a egyik szereplő eljátszotta, hogy a másik mögé oson és megijeszti, végre megértette, miért van gyomorgörcse.

Még soha nem táncolt úgy, hogy ismerősök voltak a nézőtéren. Katyusa egyszer majdnem eljött, de lerobbant alatta a busz és nem ért ide. Natalia fix szolgálatidőhöz van kötve, az anyja pedig csak a kifogásokat keresi. Egyikük sem jött el, még a záróvizsgájára sem. Anya állítólag megnézte az egyik előadását a tévében és utána olvadozott egy sort, de ennyi. Még a volt pasijai se jöttek el soha megnézni.

Most pedig ott ülnek legalább ketten – Arthur és Francis – de lehet, hogy négyen – plusz Alfred és Matthew – a nézőtéren, akik valamilyen szinten ismerik őt. Legalább látásból. Aláírta a prospektusukat. Lehet, hogy ott van a nappalijukban, kiállítva az üvegajtós kredencbe, mint ahogy anya kirakta Jevgenyij Pljuscsenko dedikált fényképét, amit Ivan hozott neki születésnapjára.

Az idegessége nyomtalanul eltűnt, amint felcsendült az ő zenéje. Elfelejtette, ki van a nézőtéren, hogy mit tett és nem tett érte a családja, tovatűntek a gondok és minden kristálytiszta lett. Csak annyi volt a dolga, hogy várjon a függöny mögött hét ütemet, majd nekifusson, és egy _grand jete_ -vel beugorjon a színpadra. Onnan meg már csak forognia kell, amíg a lába bírja, megcsinálni mindazt, amit megtanult és úgy, ahogy azt megtanulta, kihozni magából a legjobbat. Plusz reagálnia kell a társaira, mert lehet, hogy egyikük valahol hibázik, akkor korrigálni kell, mert ha összeütköznek játék közben az nem csak kellemetlen, de fájdalmas is. És még megsérül valamelyikük.

Aznap mindegyikük a legjobbat hozta ki magából. A notóriusan megbotló fontosabb mellékkarakter is sikeresen letudta a maga szereplésétt feltűnő hiba nélkül. Mindenki beleadott apait-anyait, és igazi mesterművet produkáltak. (Később az igazgató ugyan félhangosan megjegyezte, hogy ezt igazán lehetett volna akkor, amikor kritikus is van a pályán, de nem rontotta el az örömük.)

Ivan körül a buborék akkor pukkant ki, mikor a fuvola utolsó, magas C-je elhallgatott, és a nézőtéren kitört a tapsvihar. Ő ott ült a sarkán a színpad közepén, maga mellé ejtett karokkal, a nézőknek háttal, de egészen begörbített háttal, hátravetett fejjel, hogy látszódjon, ahogy a színpadi szeretője egyik keze a tarkójára simul és a másik kezében tartott kellékkéssel szíven szúrja.

Ivan pislogott egyet az álarca rejtekében. Megremegett, emberibb pozícióba erőltette magát. A háttértáncosok felkeltek merev pózaikból, és előre sétáltak meghajolni. Ivant a segédjét játszó srác, Feliks segítette fel. Kissé billegve megfordult, lehúzta az arcáról az álarcot és a nézőire mosolygott. Valaki az első sorokban fütyült. Ivan odapillantott, hogy lássa, ki az, aki veszi a merészséget, hogy ilyen bunkó legyen a Nemzeti esti előadásán. Egy ismerős arcú, szőke srác volt, akit a mellette ülő sűrű szemöldökű férfi istenesen vállon csapott, hogy viselkedjen már. Alfred abbahagyta a fütyülést, és értetlenkedve fordult az apja felé. Francis Arthur mellett a kezébe temette az arcát, Matthew biztatóan vállon veregette és folytatta a tapsolást.

Ivan felnevetett, és amikor mind a négyen a színpad felé néztek, integetett nekik. Alfred lelkesen visszaintegetett. Ivan mosolyogva, fejét csóválva járatta végig pillantását teljes közönségén, és büszkeségtől dagadozó mellel még egyszer meghajolt.

Úgy másfél órával és a szokásos tiszteletkörökkel később, Ivan még mindig kosztümben, vállán a kabátjával, kezében a kocsikulcsával, arcán széles mosollyal kilépett a művészbejárón. A lábai meg-megremegtek, lábujjai fájtak, az egyik ragtapasz elcsúszott tánc közben és sejthetően megint kisebesedett a nagylábujja, de kit érdekel, vidám volt, úgy igazán. Ebben nagy szerepet játszott az is, hogy Katyusa felhívta a kórházból. Elnézést kért, amiért megpróbált kárt tenni önmagában, és elmondta neki, hogy látta a tévében az előadását, és nagyon büszke rá. És megígérte, hogy soha többé nem csinál ilyesmit, rendesen eljár pszichológushoz, és Boriszpofa bosszantására egész hátralevő életében pimaszul boldog lesz.

Felmosolygott a fényszennyezést legyűrő csillagokra.

– Na mit mondtam!

Összerezzent a hirtelen hangra. Háta mögül, az épület melletti padról Alfred kelt fel és öles léptekkel megindult felé.

– Ember, ez _pazar_ volt!

Odalépett hozzá, megölelte és vállon veregette, mintha ezer éve ismernék egymást. Ivan próbált nem zavarba jönni, és érthetetlen módon végtelen hála öntötte el a szívét.

– Uhh, az normális, ha csupa víz vagy? – kérdezte Alfred, és összevont szemöldökkel meredt a kezére.

Ekkor ért oda hozzájuk a másik három is. Francis és Arthur átkarolta egymás derekát, amolyan tipikus, együtt vagyunk húsz éve, de még mindig szeretem ezt a gyagyást-párnak tűntek. Matthew szelíd arcú, szemüveges férfi lett, ugyanolyan jóképű, mint a bátyja, de nála kicsit magasabb. Majdnem olyan magas volt mint Ivan, aki éppen hétrét görnyedve nevetett Alfred kérdésén.

– Az nem víz – bökte ki, mikor végre levegőhöz jutott, és utána tovább nevetett Alfred rémült arckifejezésén.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Francis kissé aggódva.

– Persze. Lehet, hogy egy kicsit fáradt vagyok, akkor hajlamos vagyok röhögni, de igen, minden rendben – és széles vigyort villantott rájuk.

– A fáradtságot nem csodálom – Matthew halk, nyugodt, de erős hangon szólalt meg. Ezzel a hanggal bármilyen összeborzolt idegeket ki lehet simítani. – Egy ilyen előadás után…

– Heti kétszer ez a program, plusz a gyakorlás, illene már bírnom – vont vállat.

– De nagyra vagy magaddal – Alfred vigyorogva meglökte a vállát.

Aztán rémülten utána kapott, mikor Ivan megtántorodott, és leültette a földre, mikor a férfi felszisszent, majd agonizálni kezdett a begörcsölt combján.

Arthur és Francis hiperventillálni kezdett, Matthew-ból pedig kitört az orvos.

– Hagyjátok, mindjárt jobb lesz… Tudtam, hogy meg kellett volna enni azt a kupac vitamint… – nyöszörögte, és eltűnődött rajta, hogy milyen kényelmes Alfred combja a hátát támasztva meg a férfi karja a feje alatt. – Meg az izomlazító se dísznek van, de mit nekem az ilyesmi…

Már kínjában nevetett. Igazából nem tudta, mit kezdett volna magával, ha Alfred és Matt nem segíti fel, nem cipelik el a már ismert Audiig, és nem ültetik be középre. Elmotyogta a lakcímét, aztán a feje a beülő Alfred vállára bukott és már aludt is.

.-.|.-.

Másnap egy kanapén ébredt olyan izomlázzal, amihez utoljára főiskolán volt szerencséje. Az izomlázat értette, a kanapét nem. Utoljára ahhoz is főiskolán volt szerencséje, miután sokat ivott és flörtölt valami lánnyal, amit az akkori pasija sérelmezett és ezért kihajította éjjel kettőkor. Félrészegen eltámolygott valahogy Katyusához, aki a kanapéján adott neki szállást. Azóta mindig pihe-puha ágyikója volt.

Megpróbált felkelni, de úgy égni kezdett minden tagja, hogy inkább hagyta. Azt konstatálta, hogy még mindig jelmezben van.

Valami szőke jelent meg a látóterében és Francis hangján megszólalt:

– Minden rendben?

– Nem… a jelmeztervező meg fog ölni, megint varrhat nekem másik kosztümöt…

A férfi kuncogott egy sort.

– Reggelit?

– Először még összeszedem magam, de köszönöm, elfogadom.

Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy mit keres a férfi a lakásában. Aztán vette a fáradtságot és megpróbált fókuszálni. Rövid erőlködés után rájött, hogy valószínűleg nem a pasas van nála, hanem ő nála. Nagyot szusszant és inkább nem tette fel magában a kérdést, hogy vajon mit művelt vele két meleg férfi, amíg teljesen kiütve hevert a kanapéjukon.

Kutyaharapást szőrivel, tartja a mondás. Belégzés, kilégzés, majd lassan, óvatosan, a fájdalom miatt lángoló izmokkal, beharapott ajkakkal felkelt. Furcsa érzés volt lábon állni. Lenézve látta, hogy a lábujjain aprócska gézpólyák vannak, és bokáig hasonló kötés borítja. Meghatotta ez az apró figyelmesség. Lassan-lassan előrehajolt és megérintette a lábujjait.

– Te szent Isten, mit csinálsz?!

Alfred felhördülésére felnézett. A pilótatiszt rémülten tapadt a halványsárga falhoz.

– Nyújtok.

Alfred nyilván azon borult ki, hogy képes összezárt, egyenes lábakkal úgy előrehajolni, hogy a tenyere a földön van, a feje a térdét érinti, és már percek óta nem mozdult ebből a tartásából. Csak azért, hogy még jobban kiakassza, lement spárgába és a bal lábára hajolt.

Alfred elhaló nyöszörgéssel elsasszézott mellette, be a konyhába. Ivan nem bírta, kuncognia kellett.

Gyors nyújtás után, miután minden izma már csak kicsit fájt, tehát nem rohadtuldenagyon volt izomláza, hanem csak öhhhitthalokmeg szinten, követte a hangokat a konyha ajtajáig, ott megállt.

– Gyere csak, foglalj helyet – invitálta Francis. – Mindjárt kész a reggeli.

– Őszintén szólva, egy hasonló invitálásnak egy zuhanyfülkébe per pillanat jobban örülnék, meg szerintem a tisztelt társulat is, amint belépek – vallotta be kényszerű mosollyal.

Francisnek egy csettintéssel ugrasztotta Alfredet.

– Nem kell magyarázkodni, van egy katonánk, akire néha ráférne a fürdés.

Alfred nyelvet öltött az apja felé, és még mielőtt Francis hozzávághatott volna valamit, már mutatta is, merre van a fürdő.

– Hozok párat Mattie ruhái közül, hátha azok nem lesznek kicsik rád – mosolygott rá.

A fürdésből a leghosszabb idő az volt, amíg kihámozta magát a szűk jelmezből. Elég ótvarul festett a zöld anyag, meg itt-ott megfogta a szín. Még csak a derekáig szabadult ki, mikor visszatért Alfred.

– Azta, zöldülsz! – ámult el a srác. – Azt miért nem mondtad, hogy a Hulk is te vagy?

Ivan felnevetett, mire Alfred ijedten közelebb lépett.

– Ugye nem fogsz most is összeesni?

– Nem, dehogy… sőt, a tegnapi egészen egyedi alkalom volt, nagyjából hét éve nem sikerült ennyire túlhajtanom magam. Köszönöm, hogy összeszedtetek.

– Mert nyilván otthagyunk az októberi éjszakában halálra fagyni…

Ivan még mindig kuncogott. Aztán ott álltak, csendben, Ivan derékig legyűrt göncben, Alfred az ajtófélfát támasztva. Nagy sokára Ivan megszólalt:

– Ne haragudj, tudom, hogy bunkóság valakit a saját házában küldözgetni, de megtennéd, hogy…

– Mi? Ja! Uhh, bocs, itt se vagyok!

Még fél óra volt, amíg kihámozta magát a ruhája maradékából, aztán sajgó szívvel leszedte a gondosan bekötözött lábáról a gézt. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy inkább csak macskamosdik, de aztán megszagolta a bőrét és maradt a fürdésnél. Nem áztatta magát túl sokáig. Hidegre állította a vizet, hogy a reszketés javítson az izomlázán, aztán melegre váltott, hogy felmelegedjen. Közben szétnézett a zuhanyzóban található kozmetikumok között: négy polc volt, ebből a felső hármon változatos szerek a hajpakolástól a különféle kondícionálókon és samponokon át vagy hét tusfürdőig, a legalsón még két további tusfürdő volt egy illattalan szappan és egy jumbo méretű Head 'n Shoulders társaságában.

Mindkét alsó polcos tusfürdőbe beleszagolt. Az egyik édesebb, a másik erősebb, kicsit szúrósabb volt. Valamiért biztos volt benne, hogy Alfred az utóbbit használja.

Mikor kijött, a konyhából a következő beszélgetést hallotta:

– Dehogy jön, még fél órát fog kóvályogni a zuhany labirintusában a cuccaid közt, fater! – ez Alfred volt.

Arthur hangosan nevetett.

– Látod, a gyerek is azt mondja, hogy túlzásba viszed!

– Csak adok magamra!

Ivan karjára terített zöld gönccel lépett be a konyhába. Matthew ruháit mintha ráöntötték volna, pedig a srác pár centivel alacsonyabb volt nála.

– Na – csapott a combjára Francis. – Valamelyikőtök fotózza le légy szíves, szeretném Mattie orra alá nyomni. Mondtam én, hogy egy számmal nagyobb ruhát hord a kelleténél.

– Hagyd már, fater, ha öcsifej így érzi jól magát… – Alfred legyintett, aztán megpaskolta maga mellett a széket. – Tedd csak le magad.

– Igazán köszönöm – szégyenlősen mosolygott és helyet foglalt .

– Ugyan – Arthur az asztalfőn ült és teát ivott. – Nem tesz semmit.

Francis ezután reggelit prezentált négy személyre. Ötnek készült, de Ivan és Apuka No. 2. egyszerre tudta meg, hogy a család legifjabb tagja a szombati nap ellenére felkelt reggel hatkor és elment dolgozni. Alfred vidoran megállapította, hogy elég csinos lehet az öccse ügybuzgóságának oka. Arthur leintette, hogy maradjon már. Francis nem figyelt rájuk, csak nekiállt agonizálni, hogy mi legyen Matthew adagjával, mert kidobni nincs szíve. Ivan és Alfred lelkesen jelentkeztek az eltüntetésére. Lelkesen el is tüntették.

Reggeli alatt beszélgettek. Ivan mesélt a balettszakmáról, nehézségekről, az idényhez kötött életről, milyen fél évet itthon lenni aztán fél évet külföldön, vagy éppen a vendégszereplések kérdése. Francis elmesélte, hogy gyerekkorában ő is balettozott, és szívesen lett volna versenytáncos, de az ízületei nem bírták, így maradt a főzésnél. Alfred ezt nem nagyon akarta elhinni, mire másik apja szárazon megjegyezte, hogy van ám oka annak, hogy ők ketten összejöttek. Alfred hosszú ideig ült vegyes érzésekkel az arcán, majd kijelentette, hogy az előző mondat alatt ő szelektív süketségben szenvedett.

Ivan eltelve dőlt hátra és megjegyezte, hogy utoljára Franciaországban evett hasonlót, de a séfek sírva fakadnának, ha megkóstolnák azt, amit Francis iderittyentett reggeli címszó alatt. Alfred röhögött és felvilágosította, hogy a faterja speciel francia és munkáját tekintve mesterszakács.

– És csak itthon főz, a munkahelyén csak kioktatja a tanoncait és vakargatja bizonyos testrészeit – jegyezte meg az újságból felnézve Arthur, mire Francis vállba csapta.

Jó hangulatban telt a reggel. Ivanban derengeni kezdett, hogy neki amúgy lehet, hogy dolga lenne, szóval megérdeklődte, hány óra. A fél kilencre elismerően biccentett egyet.

– Nagyszerű, az is lehet, hogy nem fogok elkésni.

– Miért, ma nincs is előadásod – nézett rá megrökönyödve Alfred.

– Az nincs, de próbálni szoktunk.

– De hát szombat van! Ki az, aki szombaton dolgozik?!

Ivan már válaszolni akart, hogy ő, de Arthur megelőzte:

– Ezt komolyan megkérdezted te, akit az elmúlt fél évben csak és kizárólag hétvégente hívtak be hivatalos szolgálatra, úgy, hogy egyik apád szintén az állományban van, a másik meg ünnepekkor bonyolítja a legnagyobb forgalmat az éttermében? Ivannak nyilván sok munkája van abban, hogy így táncol. Gondolj arra, mit mondott Matthew tegnap este.

– Mattie szerint deformált a lábfejed – kotyogta el rögtön Alfred az öccse orvosi szakvéleményét.

– Tudok róla, balett-táncos vagyok. Az én lábam még egész kulturáltan néz ki, főleg a súlyomhoz képest.

Alfred elnyúlt az asztalon, és úgy nyöszörgött, mint valami kisiskolás. Arthur összecsavarta az újságot, odaadta Francisnek, aki fejbecsapta a fiukat, majd visszaadta Arthurnek, aki kihajtotta, és folytatta az olvasást ott, ahol abbahagyta. Alfred duzzogott.

– Szóval akkor, be kell menned a színházba?

– Be.

– Elvigyelek?

– Fiam – Arthur ferdén nézett Alfredre.

– Mi van?

– Először, erőltess magadba legalábbis egy minimális tiszteletet, mikor drága szülő atyáiddal beszélsz, másodszor, inkább fuvarozok én.

Francis képe erre elkámpicsorodott. Nyilván nem akart otthon maradni egyedül. Ivan jobbnak látta közbeszólni:

– Hagyd csak, megoldjuk, meg szombat van, biztos vagyok benne, hogy gyorsan megjárjuk.

– Szerintem is – hangzott erre Apuka No. 1. cinikus válasza.

Azért hagyta, hogy összeszedjék magukat. A Kirkland-család további holmijai vándoroltak Ivanhoz egy vászonszatyor képében, amibe a tegnapi holmiját pakolta. A kabátja meg a cipője hála Istennek, megvolt.

Amint kiléptek az ajtón, Alfred csacsogni kezdett. Elmesélte, hány isztán-végű országban járt, milyen repülőgépeket vezetett, mennyit ordítoznak vele a felettesei egy átlagos nap, amiért nem tartja be a parancsokat és a többi blabla. Bandukoltak a csinos kis házakkal szegélyezett, barátságos mellékút járdáján, és Ivanban mintha felrémlett volna Arthur egyik múltkori félmondata, miszerint Alfred nem tud vezetni. Ezt szóvá is tette.

– Na de kérlek – vágta csípőre a kezét. – Mindjárt meglátod azt a háromszáz lóerős, kék gyönyörűséget, ami majd elrepít a színházhoz.

Ivan megnyugodva követte. Aztán kénytelen volt futni, mert későn indultak, és Alfred kénytelen volt bevallani, hogy a helyi járatú buszt kéne elkapniuk, ahhoz meg futni kell, ha el akarják érni, negyed óra múlva jön a következő. Így hát, felnőtt ember módjára, kiskölyökként röhögve rohantak inuk szakadtából.

Pont elkapták a buszt. Felugrottak a járműre, aztán amint levegőhöz jutottak, Alfred közölte:

– Azt mondtam, elviszlek, ugye? Na ide figyelj…

És ezzel lyukasztott egy jegyet Ivannak.

.-.|.-.

A színház pont ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint tegnap este. Alfredet indokolatlanul lenyűgözte, hogy hátul mehet be, a művészbejárón, és hogy ott is van portás, nem annyira puccos a díszítés éssatöbbi. A portás természetesen nem kötött beléjük. A művész úr azt hoz be magával, akit akar, legfeljebb megjegyezte magának, hogy Ivan eddigi szolgálati ideje alatt először hozott magával valakit a színházba.

Az öltözőkhöz érve teljes fejetlenséget találtak. Statiszták oldalaztak el a dresszben fel-alá mászkáló háttértáncosok mellett, és mindenki úgy csinált, mintha mindjárt kezdődne az előadás. Az egyik öltözőből a darab rendezőjében egyetemben Feliks jött ki:

– Nem, tökre nem tudom, hogy hol van és… Ivan! Vagy nyolcszor hívtalak!

– Egyszer hívtál, és akkor már itt voltam az ajtóban, minek vettem volna fel? – mosolygott rá. – Elnézést a késésért.

– Itt hagytad a kocsidat tegnap este.

– Akadt egy kis… váratlan közjáték. De minden rendben.

– Tökre minden?

– Igen. Rohanok átöltözni, egy perc és kész vagyok.

Hátrafordult a nyakát nyújtogató Alfredhez. Három rövid, tömör mondatban elmondta neki, hogy merre jut ki a nézőtérre, ha maradni szeretne. Ha menne, akkor fogjon magának egy statisztát, aki kikíséri, és akkor nem motozzák meg a kijáratnál. Alfred megértése jeléül bólintott és bámészkodott tovább.

Ivan a saját öltözőjében valóban pillanatok alatt átöltözött. Harisnya, dressz, néhány új ragtapasz a lábára, balettcipő. Felkapta a pulcsiját is, hogy ne hűljenek az izmai, míg felmegy a színpadra. Csinált pár szökdelést és hajolást bemelegítésképp, és remélte, hogy lesz ideje rendesen melegíteni, míg elkezdődik az igazi próba.

Odakinn szembesült vele, hogy Alfred nem hogy nem lépett le, de Feliks öltözőajtajának támaszkodik, és az említett ajtó tulajdonosával diskurál. A tökmag lengyel lelkesen magyarázott, majd Ivant megpillantva csípőre tette a kezét:

– Azt mondtad, kínai!

– Mondtam, hogy a kínai lelépett, mielőtt a próbákat kezdtük. Azután, hogy hazajöttünk Írországból.

Alfred is megértően áh-zott egyet, mire Ivan csípőre tett kézzel fordult kedves társulati cimborájához:

– Te most elmesélted neki az egész életem?

– Ha már te nem teszed – nevetett a lengyel, megütögette Ivan felkarját és lábujjhegyen eltipegett a színpad irányába.

– Katasztrófa ez az ember – horkantott Ivan. – De komolyan. Plusz nem tudom, mit mondtál neki, de készülj fel rá, hogy holnapra az egész társulat tudni fog róla.

– Akkor örüljek, hogy nagyrészt ő beszélt? – kuncogott Alfred.

Ivan a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Miket mesélt rólam? – nyöszörögte.

– Lássuk csak, az elmúlt öt évből három pasidat tudta felidézni, még két futó kalandot, tudja, hányszor alszol anyukádnál és a testvéreidnél, mennyit gyakorolsz egy nap, hova jársz vacsorázni, és pontos adatai vannak a vodkaivási szokásaidról. Komolyan vodkát iszol?

– Orosz vagyok – vont vállat.

A szíve azért a torkában dobogott. Hiba volt itt hagyni Felikssel.

Megzavarodott. Ácsi, miért is érdekli, hogy ez a nagyra nőtt gyerek mit tud és mit nem tud? Miért kéne, hogy zavarja? Ha valaki kérdezi, akkor bevallja, hogy meleg, nem csinál belőle problémát. Szereti a vodkát. Meg az anyukáját és a tesóit is. Jobb lenne ezt a felsorolást egy kicsit átgondoltabb sorrendben előadnia.

– Azt mondta, hogy gyakorlás tekintetében nem ismersz határokat – Alfred ellökte magát az ajtótól. – Addig gyakorolsz, amíg úgy nem megy, ahogy te akarod. De mivel profi vagy, ez nem tart túl sokáig, és még úgy is többet vagy itt, mint egy átlagos táncos.

Ott állt előtte, kezeivel lecipzározott bőrkabátja zsebében, szőke haja azokba a nagy kék szemekbe hullott, és Ivan kénytelen volt nyelni egyet, száraz volt a torka.

– Azt mondta, legalább két kapcsolatodat az tette tönkre, hogy minden időd a balettnek áldozol.

– A balett az életem – jelentette ki egyszerűen.

Alfred közelebb lépett hozzá. Rózsás ajkai meg-megrándulva mosolyra húzódtak. Ivannak kezdett melege lenni.

– Azt is mondta, hogy egyetlen barátod sem jött el az előadásaidra.

– Őket annyira nem foglalkoztatta – ismerte be.

Alfred ott állt egy tenyérnyire tőle. Kék szeme csillogott, és képes volt _lassan_ pislogni. Ivannak nyelnie kellett még egyet.

 _Basszus, nem túl gyors ez egy kicsit?_

– Én eljönnék megnézni téged – mormolta Alfred.

Közelebb hajolt hozzá, és Ivan fejében már csak az zakatolt, hogy _a lófaszt gyors_ és hajolt előre, hogy áthidalja kettejük közt a távolságot, megérezze az illatát, igaza volt-e a tusfürdővel kapcsolatban, milyen íze van, olyan, mint a reggeli, amit megettek, vagy olyan, amit kinéz belőle: napfény, meleg és vidámság?

A vére meglódult, minden pillanatot ezerszer megnyújtva érzékelt. Mintha egy örökkévalóságig tartott volna, mire egymáshoz hajoltak. Látta, hogyan hunyja le Alfred a szemét, megérezte az arcán a lélegzetét, a férfi az egyik keze már a tarkóján volt, hogy lerántsa magához és…

– BRAGINSKI, HOL A FENÉBEN VAN MÁR?!

Összerezzent, a pillanat darabjaira tört. Ijedten kapta a fejét a színpadi lépcső felé. Közben Alfred elengedte és mire visszafordult felé, a férfi már ildomos távolságból, de vidám vigyorral az arcán kacsintott egyet. Szökdécselésnek is beillő mozdulatokkal ment ki a nézőtérre.

Ivan végtelenül dekoncentrált volt. Nem hibázott, de nem figyelt arra, amit csinált. Rutinból dolgozott, hagyta, hogy a lába vigye. Nem figyelt a többiekre. Minden idegszálával Alfredre figyelt, aki ott ült a nézőtéren, a hetedik sor közepén, egyetlen széken, keresztbe tett lábbal, pedig Ivan biztos volt benne, hogy majd elterpeszkedik és felteszi a lábát az előtte lévő ülésre, ha nem ül körülötte senki, hogy rászóljon. Mosolygott és egyetlen pillanatra sem vette le szikrázó pillantását Ivanról.

Ő meg odafenn a színpadon leginkább annak örült, hogy olyan szoros a dressz, hogy ha akarna sem tudna látható merevedést produkálni.

Déltájban Alfred elkezdett turkálni a kabátja zsebében. Előhalászta a mobilját, majd fájdalmas arckifejezéssel Ivanra nézett és a füléhez emelte a készüléket. Röviden beszélt, gesztikulálás nélkül. Felállt, tipródva körbenézett, és Ivanra nézve fintorgott egyet, és annyira sütött belőle, hogy nem akarja, hogy Ivan majdnem elnevette magát. Az egyik piruett közben integetett neki, Alfred pedig nem kevés megkönnyebbüléssel a mozdulataiban lépett le. Látta, hogy visszanéz az ajtóból és csókot dob felé. Ivan remélte, hogy ezt rajta kívül senki nem látta.

.-.|.-.

Késő délután szabadult el. Imái meghallgatásra találtak, nem látta senki, hogy Alfred csókot dobott neki. Csak Feliks tudta – mert Feliks mindig mindenről tud –, hogy van köztük valami, ha mást nem, azért, mert Alfred módszeresen kiszedett mindent a lengyelből. Ezt azért tudja, mert Ivan próba után kikérdezte, hogy mit mondott el neki. Utána átöltözött immár a saját ruháiba, kicaplatott a kocsijához, beült a volán mögé, és erős késztetést érzett rá, hogy lefejelje a kormányt.

Nem elég, hogy a telefonszámát nem tudja, még azt se nézte meg, hogy melyik busszal jönnek, hol szálltak fel, merre jöttek. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy az utcát megismerné. Egyedül Alfredre figyelt.

Azért lefejelte a kormányt, ha másért nem, hát azért, mert Feliks tudott erről az egészről, és ha ő tud róla, akkor holnapra mindenkinek részletekbe menő beszámolója lesz a dologról.

Elővette a kesztyűtartóból a naptárát. A papír szerint Natalia az estét a kaszárnyában töltötte, ellenben Katyusa még a kórházban volt, hátha be tudja magát könyörögni hozzá látogatási időn kívül. Muszáj beszélnie valakivel, meg kibírni a napot holnapig, hátha Alfred megint ott fog ülni próba alatt a nézőtéren. Hátha. Vagy felhívja, mert neki megvan Ivan száma.

Gyökeret vert benne a reménykedés magva.

Indított, dudorászott, míg oda nem ért a kórházhoz. A recepciós hölgy minden további nélkül felengedte, és megkérte, hogy egyeztessen időpontot az orvossal Katyusa hazaköltözését illetően.

Ivan dudorászva ment fel az emeletre, és kopogás nélkül nyitott be nővére szobájába. Egy ágy mellett guggoló valaki villámgyorsan ugrott fel, és lépett arrébb kettőt. Egy paprikapiros Matthew volt, az ágy szélén pedig egy hasonlóan paprikapiros Katyusa ült.

– Kimenjek, vagy végképp hazavágtam a pillanatot? - kérdezte a nővérére nézve, mire Matt felnevetett kínjában.

Katyusa csak nézte a földet maga előtt, és még pirosabb volt, mint addig. Ivan – jobb ötlete nem lévén – odaballagott hozzá, leült mellé az ágyra és megölelte.

– Semmi baj, Katyusa.

– Vanyuska – simogatta meg a fejét a nővére.

Összemosolyogtak, és Ivan felnézett a zavartan álldogáló Mattre. Matt köhögve félrenézett, mikor pillantásuk találkozott. Ivan felkelt, Katyusa pedig megszorította a kezét.

– Egy feltételem azzal kapcsolatban, hogy a nővérem mellett legyél – jelentette ki kereken.

Matthew mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és igyekezett minél komolyabbnak tűnni.

– Mi lenne az?

Nagyon komolyan néztek egymásra. Végül Ivan megenyhülve elmosolyodott, aztán puhatolódzva megkérdezte:

– Meg tudod adni Alfred telefonszámát?

.-.|.-.

A lépcsőn lefelé sétált és ugrálni akart örömében, valahányszor a képernyője legújabb, „Alfred Bonnefoy-Kirkland" feliratú névjegyére nézett. Nem tudta eldönteni, mi legyen, hívja most, vagy majd csak akkor, mikor hazaért, mert vezetés közben mégsem illik telefonálni.

A telefonja megrezzent a kezében. A képernyőn felugrott egy új panel.

Bejövő hívás → Alfred Bonnefoy-Kirkland.

Megállt, nem úgy mint a szíve, ami kétszázzal kezdett verni. Elhúzta a zöld ikont a képernyő előtt.

– _Hejhó!_ – rikkantott bele Alfred a vonal túlvégéről. – _Mi újság?_

– Éppen rád gondoltam – folytatta az útját lefelé. Három lépés múlva már a földszinten volt a porta előtt.

– _Nocsak, akkor ez kölcsönös lehet. Merre vagy?_

Kinyílt előtte a fotocellás ajtó és kinn volt az éjszakában. Elkezdett lefelé sétálni a lépcsőn a szemben lévő parkolóba. Megtorpant, mikor meglátta a szemközt közeledő alakot. Elvette a fülétől a telefont.

– Úton afelé, hogy befejezzek egy délelőtt megkezdett dolgot – szólt oda Alfrednek, aki erre csintalanul elvigyorodott.

– És mi lenne az?

– Szeretném tudni, hogy még mindig elbírlak-e!

Azzal mellette termett és a karjaiba kapta a hangosan felkacagó, napfény és vidámság-ízű férfit.


End file.
